


Bar Room Brawl

by deathwailart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond and Lucy go to a bar and it goes about as well as you'd expect.  Or wherein Lucy Stillman cannot trust the men in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Room Brawl

She can't keep him cooped up forever because out of all of them, Desmond has somehow managed to be the most normal out of them in his nine years of living off the grid. She'd count Rebecca but she has to agree with Shaun and Desmond; throwing yourself out of a plane with a board strapped to your feet clearly hints at something. Not that she'd say a thing, Rebecca's her friend, probably her best friend ( _you're going to turn on her, you're going to hurt them all_ , her mind whispers in a voice that sounds like Clay) but Lucy only likes heights when she's scaling them. It's dangerous and in all likelihood Desmond shouldn't even be drinking when she doesn't know what it would do to him normally and therefore doesn't know what it might trigger because she's seeing and hearing the warning signs, they all are. But she needs it too. It's not going to help her, she knows that logically, she knows all the ways alcohol is going to impact on her, she can still write down every single chemical reaction and she's never been much of a drinker, there was never the opportunity, she might let something slip...  
  
But she doesn't care.  
  
She's tired.  
  
One day they're going to say she must have been heartless to switch sides, to betray them but at least she'll know the truth, that she cared too much and believed too fiercely and that she's burned out. She cares about Clay, she cares about Desmond, she cares about Shaun and Rebecca and the coronal mass ejection, she cares about every single person out there that doesn't know what's coming for them.  
  
So when Desmond asks, once again, if they can _please_ go for one drink in that tiny bar that probably doesn't even have a TV Lucy c'mon, I look like everyone we can even say I'm checking out some ancestral digs Lucy _come on_ , doing the face (and god it doesn't help that it's Ezio's face either, she wonders if it's a conscious choice, if he's aware of it or if she just hasn't noticed it before or if _she's_ the one projecting here) that she finally gives in. Shaun huffs and complains because 'oh yes we can take Desmond to the local watering hole but when I'm viciously attacked by men getting everyone's lunch then _I'm_ a child' and Rebecca laughs, throws an empty plastic bottle at Shaun's head and waves them off shouting 'I've got plans for your mom'. Which means Lucy is the one that has to drag Desmond out of the sanctuary because he's clearly been snooping if he's that invested in if Shaun and Rebecca are hooking up and he definitely is because he keeps turning to try to make out what Shaun's echoing voice is yelling about.  
  
They walk and she has to admit that this is nice, better than nice, a little stolen slice of freedom she never thought she'd have again. It's not cold exactly but there's enough of a chill in the air that she shivers and Desmond ends up hauling her close, one arm around her shoulders as they head out of Monteriggioni and she's thankful it's dark so he can't see that she's blushing although when she sneaks a look up at his face, she's pretty sure he's blushing too.  
  
( _Don't think about it, this is your job, this is what you're here to do Lucy. It's why Vidic chose this project._ )  
  
"Thanks for letting me out. It's going to sound dumb but I miss my old life. I wasn't Rebecca, extreme sports and extreme...coding? Is that a thing? Don't tell me, it probably is," he begins when the silence finally starts to get too awkward even for them, "and Shaun probably did the whole port and brandy thing and well, you-"  
  
"Hey! I know how to have fun!" She protests, elbowing him – lightly – in the ribs.  
  
"Sure. I believe you."  
  
"I was a student."  
  
"And I was a bartender. I bet you were hidden away with your books and a laptop and the roommate that left post-its when everyone else staggered home drunk in the morning."  
  
She elbows him again, pretty much confirming that and he laughs, disturbing a nearby flock of pigeons. Desmond just snorts but takes pity on her, changing the topic back to Shaun and Rebecca for the rest of the journey to what could charitably be called a bar. It's tiny and old-fashioned but it's clean and no one gives them more than a glance as Desmond goes to order something – thankfully he doesn't attempt Italian, she doesn't want to know how atrocious that might be in all honesty. They settle into a corner where they've got a good view of the door and no one can sneak up behind them and clink their glasses as Desmond makes a toast about freedom.  
  
Later she'll wonder how she ever thought this would be a good idea because if there's something she should have learned at this point it's that she can _never_ trust the men in her life, William and Vidic? They've both let her down. Shaun can't be trusted to get food without upsetting the locals and Desmond can't be trusted to talk about sports with them without a punch being thrown his way. It's not a fair fight by any stretch of the imagination – they're not Abstergo but there's more of them and they've both gravitated to sit at the bar by this point and someone gets him in a headlock when she springs into action. At this point Desmond is the better fighter with all that he's learned from his ancestors but she's not about to let him get hurt and the bartender is the one that finally ends it with a lot of yelling and pointing that signals it's time for her and Desmond to get out.  
  
"I take back what I said," Desmond gasps as they stumble up the road to the sanctuary, periodically looking back to make sure no one's following them, "you were the one that beat up every douchebag that was awful to your friends when they'd all passed out."  
  
"Maybe once or twice," she admits, glancing down at her hands and the one knuckle that's not quite the same as the rest courtesy of a jerk on the lacrosse team, a crying roommate and a broken nose.  
  
"You were incredible back there. Maybe...maybe we could get some training in? Something that's not just in the Animus, I need to know how to do this myself right?"  
  
"I don't—"  
  
" _Lucy_ ," he says in that exact same tone that's landed them in this position they're in right now, "we've got a practice ring. I'm sure Ezio would be disappointed if I didn't take advantage of it."  
  
So she does what she can. She elbows him again.  
  
Gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: How well would the couple do as a team in a bar fight?


End file.
